Bubba
Intro(updated) This is Bubba, Eitcrb won't be returning due to life issues and has given me full control of the page. Below is his original intro. PS to all you haters, of course, Eitcrb's version is fake, IT SAYS SO AT THE START! This is my second story. It is on the rise and fall of a pirate, how he goes from Michael Calise to the hated Big Bubba. It is about fifty percent true(His past is my own invention but how he sabotaged invasions and treated other pirates are very real. He caused arguments and fights, challenged people to pirate vs pirate, revive glitched people till they died. Some names have been changed). Please inform me of any spelling errors and let me know if it violates any wiki rules, If it does delete it. also please correct any time-related issues. I don't mean to break any rules. I just love to write and sometimes can get carried away. this story is made with the pirate Big Bubba's permission. He gave me the basic details that he wanted me to do and I will do my best. Origins It was aboard a navy ship in the year 1683. A couple had snuck onboard and a young baby was born. The baby began to cry loudly. Left with no choice, the couple put the newborn in a basket and threw it overboard. Where it drifted for days until it reached Tortuga. An old lady by the name of mary found the baby and took him in. Although it was difficult, she took care of him, she gave him the name Michael Calise. at age ten, young Michael did various odd jobs around town to help his step-mother. Mary soon became very ill, Michael went to Doc Grogg but he had no cure. One day, Michael was approached by a man in a black coat named Edgar Guziak. The man offered him a way to get some medicine. Michael accepted the man's offer and boarded a ship with him. Michael had boarded fishing boats before but this was a Frigate and it had Cannons on it. Edgar said," Before we go any further, you have to pick a false name to disguise yourself". Michael had been called Bubba since he was little, but he was grown, so he decided to call himself Big Bubba. Edgar set sail to the waters near Port Royal. Edgar ordered Bubba to use a cannon but Bubba didn't know how to use it. "Fine let me show you how it's done!" Edgar yelled. Edgar went down and shot the cannon a few times, Bubba quickly learned. Bubba and Edgar shot an EITC Barracuda. the mighty ship lit up with flames and charged at them but was no match. The ship was ready to be boarded. As they got ready, Edgar handed Bubba a cutlass and a gun. They got the ropes ready and swung over on the Barracuda, Bubba nearly fell off the rope and hit part of the ship. Edgar pulled his blade and clashed with the EITC Gruntsm Bubba got up just to be knocked out. Edgar managed to kill the crew he was battling with, but didn't the Eitc Assassin holding a repeater pistol, aiming at him. Edgar went to get Bubba when the Assassin fired all three shots, one hitting Edgar in the leg. Edgar tried to crawl away but the Assassin was approaching, He drew his blade and was about the kill Edgar when Bubba pulled his pistol and shot him clear in the chest. Edgar took the moment to throw the Assassin overboard. They barely managed to escape before the Barracuda went under, Bubba was still in shock, he had never shot a gun, let alone shooting a human being. Edgar approached him, " you had to do it, we'd be dead if you didn't, besides you have the herbs to cure your mother now, Bubba", Bubba looked at him "you're right. but it's Michael when I'm not working on the seas, never forget that". From worker to Pirate. From the moment Michael had arrived back his home, Mary could feel something was different. Michael told her he had found the herbs in the caves but she knew they weren't from Tortuga. When not at home, Bubba was training his weapons and becoming more skilled. He went plundering with Edgar. However one day he discovered he had left his pistol at home, they stayed at sea for hours. When they ported, Bubba ran home to find Mary holding his pistol. She knew he was a pirate. "I raised you better than this, now I'll forever know my life was saved only because you killed. leave. you broke my heart". Bubba left most of his gold with Mary as payment for taking care of him and left, she gave it away soon after. Bubba still plundered the high seas but was always wanting more gold than he got. One day at Padres Bubba formed a secret guild of pirates, they made their base at the empty bar near General DarkHart. They began storing weapons and gold there. Bubba then decided that Michael Calise was dead and that only Big Bubba remained. Edgar could not find Bubba and set sail without him. Bubba hatched a plan, they began to rob stores and pillage Padres. When Edgar returned, he saw Padres burning to the ground. He soon found Bubba's hideout and confronted him. "You violated the pirate code! you robbed people who help us! who buy stolen goods! Michael! how could you?". Bubba looked up. "don't ever say that name to me again, I don't remember agreeing to any pirates code". Edgar was shocked "I don't believe this, fine, then I'll have to tell the pirate lords about your treachery". Bubba jumped up "Your right. I've gone too far, let's talk this over, I'll rent us a fishing boat". Edgar smiled "that's the Michael I know". They set sail off the coast of Padres. While Edgar was fishing, he failed to notice Bubba's guildmates arriving. They silently pulled their pistols and took aim. "Look here! I got a big one!". A shot went off, hitting Edgar in the back, he turned and charged at Bubba, but was shot repeatedly. Still, he was able to reach Bubba but Bubba pulled out a repeated and shot him once in the leg, once in the arm, then finally executed him with a headshot. Fall into the undead Bubba was now a ruthless pirate. He robbed many of the places he once worked for. One day, an EITC grunt he was holding for ransom said he knew where Bubba had come from. He claimed that Bubba' birth parents were on an EITC Ship of The Line and had been a prisoner there ever since they tossed him out to sea. Bubba executed the grunt then went in search of the ship. He led a massive fleet to battle it. they soon found it, with the EITC Logo but with solid white sails. The crew knew they were outmatched and surrendered. Bubba told them to release his parents, the did. Bubba saw a boarding plank and saw his father and mother ready to come across, but suddenly the fleet opened fire, sinking the ship! Bubba cried out in pain and searched through the remains but his parents were dead. Bubba ordered his fleet to port and attempted to find out who opened fire but with no success. Bubba was desperate for revenge. He ordered his crew to only sink undead ships. After a few days, a Black Harbinger arrived with Jolly Rogers on board. Jolly demanded a meeting with Bubba. Bubba went without a second thought. Jolly was furious, Jolly drew his sword only to see Bubba had drawn his repeater on him first, Bubba said 'i'm not here to fight, but to offer you a deal.". "what kind of deal?". Bubba offered that if Jolly would invade Tortuga, Bubba would sabotage the invasion so that he could have revenge on the pirates. Jolly, impressed at Bubba's boldness, agreed", The next day the sky turned dark green, Bubba ordered his Guild to defend Tortuga, He set them to guard the middle area between the beaches. He went into the swamp to meet with DarkHart. He told him to have the undead to surround them and kill them all. Bubba looked to see someone was glaring at him, Darkhart rushed and made quick work of them. The invasion came and like Bubba planned, the pirates were losing, When Bubba walked out of the swamp, he looked to see the person who was spying on him dead. He glared closer to see that it was mary, His Step- Mother! Bubba wailed in agony over what he did but it was too late, The pirates were slaughtered, the town was burning and the closest thing Bubba had to a mother was dead because of him What became of him? Many say Bubba left the Caribbean after what happened, others say he's attempting to right the wrongs he's done, while most say since Bubba made a deal with Jolly, Bubba owed him his soul and had to pay. There has been reported sighting of Bubba at invasions, cursed to live the worst day of his life forever and to be a traitor to pirates forever Bubba in the game Like in the story, Bubba sabotages invasions and revive glitches people. When I met Buba, it was during a Port Royal Invasion, he was revive glitching a level 50. Despite his efforts, we won. Here's the argument that happened afterward. Trivia(Added by Bubba himself) This is the real Bubba. EITCRB made a good story, but, I never sided with PIrates because I was treated like dirt. I don't care who I join as long as the Pirates die. Here are some of my best facts .When I started out, I tried to be nice, until Rose Swordskull and her guild stalked me two whole weeks. And I was bad-mouthed by Inferno for exploring Tormenta .I used to be the GM of Rebel Forces that was founded in 2008(pic below to prove it), I booted everyone and kept the name. When some former guildmates insulted me for removing them from one of the oldest guilds in the game, I deleted the guild. ENJOY! . My records are 301 Invasions sabotaged,42 failed(too many high levels). I don't even have to sabotage them anymore, thanks to Disney's changes on invasions! .Also, I've jammed the repair on 1238 ships. .I revived glitched 168 founders, only 3 survived due to somebody else interrupting me. .I've also ruined 103 Black Pearl Boss Battles, .started 1303 arguments .I love being evil! Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO